Herida
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: El titulo que queria, no quedaba a la mera hora, y se me acabo la creatividad al escribir la historia... En fin, otro tema Familiar con Masaki Kariya, con cada cosa que sufre con su familia, su doble personalidad no me sorprende mucho. ¿Oneshot?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero si en un futuro si es mio, les aviso que pondre mucho Yaoi y Mpreg.**

**Nota: ¿Aparte de mi alguien mas piensa que esta familia es demasiado exagerada?... XD... Otra pregunta... ¿Yo me traumo? ¿O las traumo mientras me traumo?**

* * *

Agua salada.

Caer por una mejilla.

Gritos –muy fuertes como si lo estuviesen matando-

Una rodilla raspada

Masaki Kariya **(1) **se encontraba llorando –por no decir gritando- mientras de su rodilla salía sangre –no en exageración porque ya se estaba coagulando- debido a una caído no calculada mientras intentaba atrapar el pase que le había lanzado Kira-san, donde no muy a lo lejos les observaban Midorikawa-san, Afuro-san, Genda-san, Haruya-san y Fuusuke-san, algunos descansando, otros durmiéndose, y los pocos despiertos y no cansados miraban el entrenamiento.

Mas sin embargo, no pasaron ni 5 segundos –en los que Ryuuji se giro para responder a una pregunta hecha por Afuro- cuando se escucho un golpe sordo en el suelo.

El sueño se le fue a Nagumo mientras que Suzuno se alzaba rápidamente para poder ver de donde había provenido aquel golpe sordo que escucharon, como si un trueno hubiese partido la tierra.

Hiroto por su parte, vio claramente como Masaki caía en cámara lenta hacia el suelo, por pisar el balón que intento atrapar y caer al suelo estrepitosamente, ladeo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para ayudar a levantarse… Sin embargo…

Masaki Kariya se sentó en el suelo en lugar de alzarse, miro y toco su rodilla en donde se había raspado mas fuerte que en otras partes del cuerpo… Sintió algo líquido y pegajoso, mientras su rodilla le seguía doliendo, al alzar su mano para ver que era…

No pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

De un momento a otro, todos los presentes se alzaron, mientras corrían de un lado a otro –despavoridos y sin saber que hacer por la sorpresa- Hiroto y Ryuuji se quedaron pasmados, hipnotizados por la sangre y sin saber como reaccionar. El pequeño Masaki ya se había caído varias veces, pero en ninguna de esas veces se había lastimado de tal forma que la sangre comenzaba a salir de alguna herida… Fue entonces que Nagumo y Afuro gritaron al unísono, calmando a los demás.

**-¡Al hospital!-**

* * *

Medio hospital los creyó locos… Bueno, mas de medio hospital pero sin contar a los enfermos. Masaki Kariya ingreso al hospital –aun llorando porque el aire le lastimaba la rodilla cuya herida seguía abierta- en brazos de Midorikawa, y después de pelear con enfermeras –a quienes apartaron con balonazos y el pretexto de hacer quebrar el hospital con el fin de que se quedaran sin empleo- Las 7 personas irrumpieron en un consultorio… Que por suerte era del medico familiar –de ellos- que se encontraba checando unos papeles.

Después de darle una paleta a Masaki, desinfectar la herida y vendársela.

El doctor procedió a dar una charla a las 5 personas –ya que Nagumo cuidaba de Masaki- sobre que hacer en caso de que algo así ocurriera y no ser tan… Amm… ¿Sobre protectores?...

Fue entonces que Nagumo Haruya noto como Masaki comía tan animadamente la paleta como si no hubiese nada más importante que ella… Entonces al cabeza de tulipán se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de quitarle la paleta –con el pretexto para si mismo de ver ¿Qué pasaría si…?-

Entonces, Masaki, al ya no ver su paleta… Lloro como cualquier niño por un capricho.

Tal grito asusto a todos los presentes –exceptuando a Nagumo que había sido empujado por todos para ver que le pasaba al de cabello azul que continuaba llorando, ignorando los locos gritos de las personas mayores que se encargaban de cuidarlo, gritos típicos como:

"No llores, no llores" "Aquí esta el pajarito, aquí esta el pajarito" "¿On ta Bebe? ¡Aquí tan!" **(2)** "¡Piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito!"

El ultimo grito, mas bien era un susurro inentendible por los gritos de las personas anteriores… No mucho después, Nagumo logro alzarse y abrirse paso entre sus ¿Familiares?, para regresar la paleta a donde pertenecía.

Haciendo que Masaki dejara de llorar y todos desearan molerlo a golpes.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones De La Autora: **_

_**1.- Esto ocurrio antes de que Masaki ingresara al Raimon, y el fic de "Regañado" y "Quiero ser", ocurren despues, aunque el de Regañado es antes de la "Adopcion" de Kariya -que se que no ocurrira en el anime ¬_¬***...- mientras que "Quiero ser" ocurre despues de tal :3**_

_**2.- No dire de quien era esa frase... No, no era de Nagumo, el estaba en el suelo... No, no lo dire... **_

_**.**_

_**Nota: No lo dire puesto que ni yo se de quien es cada frase xD**_

_**.**_

_**¿Alguna idea de alguna otra cosa hecha en familia? Acepto ideas.**_

_**.**_

_**PD: Lo de dejarme review en ingles era broma xD... Soy pesima en el ._. ...**_


End file.
